Darkeness and Depression
by devinadams125
Summary: A Darke spell is caste upon Marcia, making her powers slowly leave. Septimus is able to help her, but severely burns his hands and arms in the process of doing the spell to reverse Marcia's Darke spell. Marcia blames herself for his burns, and things just go downhill.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys! So I am going to try another shot at Septimus Heap fanfic. DId any of you like my last attempt? I didn't and I really had no clue where I was going with it but heres another shot, different plot but whatever. It's after Fyre before PathFinder and Septimus is like 15 almost 16. Read and review please!

The big purple door to the ExtraOrdinary Wizard's room swung silently open to let Septimus Heap inside. He walked into the kitchen, and filled a glass of water for himself.

Septimus sat at the table, wondering where Marcia was. He sat still for a second. Sure enough, he heard her breathing. It seemed to him like she was upstairs in her bedroom. Why would Marcia be in her room in the middle of the day?

Septimus stood up and walked to Marcia's room. He stood outside the door for a minute, then knocked gently. "Marcia are you in there?"

"I am," Marcia said, her voice weak. Something must be wrong. Septimus tried the door, it was unlocked. He slipped inside, and let the door close behind him.

"Are you alright?" Septimus asked Marcia who was laying in her bed, curled up on herself. "What's the matter?"

"It's the Darke," Marcia whispered, her cheek pressed to the pillow. "It's a Darke spell and I am losing my energy."

"What does the spell do?" Septimus asked, moving and kneeling beside Marcia's bed. "Your magyk enery?"

"Septimus be careful," Marcia whispered. "I was walking home from the Manuscriptorium and I felt someone following me. I turned to see who it was, but the person disappeared into mist. I felt very strange, really dizzy, and I could hardly walk back here. It is a spell that will slowly drain me of my energy, my magykal energy and powers, until I am no longer a Wizard."

Septimus gasped, and a single tear dripped from Marcia's eye. She blinked at her apprentice, who's face was a mix of horror and anger.

"I will get them," Septimus sighed. "Marcia is there anything that can reverse it? I will look in the library if you don't know."

"Well," Marcia said quietly. "There is something. It's extremely dangerous though, and I don't want to put that responsibility on you."

"What is it?" Septimus asked Marcia, lifting her weak hand from the bed. "I will do it Marcia. Are you scared I will harm you?"

"Of course not," Marcia sighed, shifting in the bed a little. "I am afraid you will harm yourself. It can only harm the person who actually does the magyk, not the one it is helping."

"Marica, I will do it." Septimus said firmly. What is it? Tell me what I must do to help you. I don't care what happens to me."

"Go to the pyramid library," Marcia instructed. Right beside the sealed shelf there is a table. On that table there is a box. Get the box and bring it down. I would come with you but the more I move the sooner my powers go."

"I'll be right back Marcia," Septimus said, gently placing Marcia's hand back on the bed. He stood up, and went to retrieve the box.

A few minutes later, Septimus was back with the box. He pulled a stool to the side of Marcia's bed, and opened the box.

"Septimus are you sure?" Marcia asked quietly. "I do not want you to get hurt or have anything bad happen to you."

"I want to help," Septimus said quietly. "I can not just sit here and watch you lose your magyk. You are too important to the castle, and to me Marcia."

"Place the square charm on my forehead," Marcia instructed Septimus gently. He did so and Marcia smiled. "Good thank you. Now you have to read what is on the paper. Do not stutter or stop reading whatever you do. As soon as it's done, my powers will be back, but you must drop the paper immediately because it will get hot."

"Okay," Septimus said. He began to read. "Oh Darke magyk let thal be disposed. Let the pure magyk return to Wizard's Name, uh Marcia Overstrand."

Septimus finished reading but the damage was already done. As soon as he finished, he dropped the paper to the floor. Septimus felt his hands grow hot anyways.

"Septimus!" Maric cried. She sat up, and grabbed her apprentices shoulders. Septimus was shaking, and his hands were glowing.

Marcia knew her powers were back. She stood, and picked Septimus up, carrying him to the kitchen. She turned on the water, and poored it over his burning hands.

"Septimus can you hear me?" Marcia asked. "Oh what have I done. Septimus please say something to me."

"I'm alright Marcia," he said a little shakily. Marcia turned the water off, and guided Septimus to a chair. His hands were badly burned, and burns covered his arms as well.

"I need to take you to see Dandra right now," Marcia said breathlessly. "Septimus how badly do they hurt? Can you walk down to sick bay with me?"

"Marcia I am honestly fine," Septimus said. "Yeah I can walk down with you it's alright. It's not your fault."

"I should have made you read it in your head once before doing it," Marcia sighed, putting a hand on Septimus' back and leading him down to the sick bay. "I am so sorry Septimus. Your mother is going to kill me."

"No she doesn't need to know," Septimus winked at Marcia. "ANd I should have thought about it. I promise you it is not your fault."

Marcia led Septimus to the sick bay and Dandra rushed to greet them. She sat Septimus on one of the cots and Marcia stood nearby.

"What happened here?" Dandra asked, looking from Marcia to Septimus. "These burns are very bad."

"It was all my fault," Marcia sighed, looking sadly at Septimus. "Septimus tried to do a spell to help me but it was dangerous. He helped me but hurt himself. Septimus I should have stopped you."

"She tried to stop me," Septimus looked at Dandra. "It is not at all her fault."

Dandra worked in silence, not saying anything. Marcia didn't take her eyes off Septimus for a second. When he was all bandaged up, Dandra handed Marcia a bottle of burn ointment and patted her arm. "IT wasn't your fault."

Marcia and Septimus went back up to Marcia's rooms. Marcia cleaned up all the stuff from the spell, then went down to her study, fell into her chair and cried.

A/N: Hey so that's it for chapter one! Hope you guys liked it. ALso this isn't really related to this fanfic but would any of you follow me if i made a septimus heap fan page on instagram? Please review!


	2. Sarah Heap

A/N: Thank you so much for the great reviews! I am going to try to update as soon as possible each time but we go back to school Monday (cries in corner) so no promises!

Aslo forgot a disclaimer but you guys know i don't own the series and all. It all belongs to Angie Sage!

Marcia wouldn't open the door to her study. Septimus had stood, begging her to open the door, but had gotten no response.

Suddenly to big purple door at the entrance to Marcia's rooms burst open, and Sarah Heap rushed inside. She saw her son and ran over.

"Septimus!" she cried, the saw his bandages. Very loudly she gasped. "WHat has happened to you? Marcia is so careless what did she make you do this time. Oh you must come home to the palace for a while."

"No mum," Septimus said, making sure Marcia could hear every word he spoke. "It was not at all her fault and I do not need to return home. Mum I belong here and my burns were my own careless mistake."

The door to Marcia's study cracked open and Marcia came up. Her cheeks were tear-stained and her eyes were puffy.

"Oh Marcia!" Sarah said an evil lilt in her voice. "Did you break a heel on your purple python shoes? Are you sitting there crying while my son gets burned?"

"No Sarah I am not," Marcia's voice was quiet, and Septimus moved over to his mentors side. "I did not break my shoe and that is the last thing I care about right now. It was my stupid mistake that caused Septimus' burns, however he is not returning with you."

"I knew it was your fault." Sarah said triumphantly. She reached out and grabbed Septimus' wrist, forgetting his burns. "Come Septimus, we're going to the palace where someone can be responsible and care for you."

"Ouch!" Septimus screamed. "Ouch mum let go that hurts. Obviously you cannot care for me you just caused me pain."

Marcia, with a small smile, put a hand on Septimus' back and guided him away from his mother. "Mrs. Heap, your son is staying here with me and that is final. I am sorry about what has happened, and I wish I had not been so careless, but it is done now and he is staying here."

Sarah stomped her foot angrily. "Fine Miss Overstrand. You win, but if my song is ever in pain again, I am terminating his apprenticeship to you." Sarah turned his back and flounced out of the apartment, and the door slammed behind her.

Marcia sighed, walked to her sofa and collapsed down into it. She brought her knees to her chest, and rested her chin on it, staring emptily out the window.

"Marcia," Septimus said, sitting beside her. "Is there anything I can do for you? I want you to know it is not your fault."

"Get rid of your ghastly mother," Marcia sighed sarcasticly. "No Septimus, I'm fine. Don't worry about it."

"I will," Septimus said, standing up. "Marcia I will disown her as my mother for you, and if that is what you want, that is what I will do."

"Septimus it's a joke," Marcia sighed, feeling touched that her apprentice would say such a kind thing. "She's your mother, it doesn't work like that."

"I can make it work like that," Septimus said firmly. He wasn't happy about seeing Marcia cry, something he had only seen once before. That was a memory he wished he could erase from his mind forever.

The ghost of Alther Mella floated down to the sofa on the other side of Marcia. "My dear." He said in his ghostly tone. "Sarah was only trying to be a mother. No, it was not your fault, and no, she did not go about it in the right way, but she was just rying to help. Don't get all worked up about it."

"She said she will terminate Septimus' aprenticeship to me," Marcia whispered quietly."She threatened to do it if one more thing happened to him."

"I won't let her do that Marcia," Septimus said firmly. "Neither will my dad or Alther or anyone really."

Marcia stood up without warning. She walked to the other end up the room, and back again. Her nervous habbit of pacing had come back. She was anxious, and could feel a panic attack coming at any second. Septimus could see it coming. He stood up and rushed to Marcia's side.

"Marcia it's okay I promise," Septimus sighed, pacing beside Marcia. "Take a deep breath you're okay."

"It's my fault you are hut." Marcia said, her voice getting higher. Septimus snapped his fingers and a glass of water appeared. "Septimus I don't care that you chose to do that spell, but if I hadn't been careless, I should have done a SafeShield or something."

Marcia gratefully took the water from Septimus who was shaking his head and trying to comfort her. Marcia drank the water and tried not to break down again. Instead of using her magyk, she walked back to the kitchen and placed to glass in the sink. She looked at her time piece. It was late. "I'm going to bed."

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed! I am getting another idea so I may have another fanfic to post sometime when I finish this one! I have at least two more chapters coming for this one, maybe three. Read and review please :)


	3. Fyre Chamber

A/N Ok so i have no clue if anybody is reading this anymore but whatever. I have some really good ideas (at least in my mind) so i will keep writing just to say I wrote a fanfic. Also, I really hate Sarah Heap like a lot. Actually no because I feel bad for hating but I don't like her.

The next morning, Marcia had a pounding headache, and generally felt horrible. She got dressed and strolled out of her room, and down to the kitchen. She yelled at the coffee pot to "get a move on" and got a bowl of porridge.

"Hi Marcia," Septimus joined her a few minutes later, getting himself a joice, and drowning his porridge in syrup.

"Hello," Marcia said, then raised an eyebrow at the bowl of syrup Septimus was eating. "Will you ever eat anything without three buckets of sugar on it?"

"No probably not," Septimus rolled his eyes. "How was your night?"

"Fine," Marcia lied. Her night had been awful. She had been woken with nightmares. After the nightmares woke her, she was too afraid to fall back asleep. "Yours Septimus?"

"Well," Septimus started. "I stayed up late, reading in the sitting room. And uhm, Marcellus wants us to help him in the Fyre Chamber. He visited last night."

"When?" Marcia asked with a sigh. "Why?"

"He needs magyk," Septimus sighed, knowing Marcia was not happy about what she was going to have to do. "Today and tomorrow."

"Fine," Marcia snapped, dropping her dishes in the sink. "I'll be ready in ten minutes. Be ready then too."

Marcia walked up to her room, heading pounding. She brushed her teeth, washed her face, and checked her reflection in the mirror.

Ten minutes later, Marcia and Septimus were on their way down the spiral stairs. The stairs were going slow, because two elderly wizards had come for a visit. Once they were off, Marcia instructed the stairs to go faster, and they flew down to the great hall.

Once Marcia and Septimus met Marcellus in the Fyre Chamber, Marcellus showed them what must be done. A huge bar of led was stuck in a block of ice. The wizards would need to defroast the bar, then move it to the inspection walkway.

"Septimus," Marcia said, putting a hand on the ice. "You know what we must do correct? You learned the spell last month."

"Yes," Septimus said, going on the other side of the ice and placing his hands there. His eyes met Marcia, and they silently counted to three.

Thirty minutes later, the led had been removed from the ice, and the block of ice was nothing but a pool of water, which Marcia snapped her fingers at and made evaporate.

"Okay Septimus," Marcia said. "I will stay down here, and you will go on the inspection circle. I will transport the led to you, and then I will meet you up there."

Septimus started up to the circle. He stood, waiting for Marcia to begin her magyk. She stared at the led, and raised her hands, making sure to move slowly. The led followed her hands up into the air. She thrust her hands towards the inspection circle, and the led hurled itself up. "Go ye where you belong. Go to the inspection circle, beside Septimus Heap."

The led hurled itself up on landed with a thud on the flimsy metal of the inspection circle, the metal cracked under the weight, adn Septimus screamed. Even though his hands were burned, and putting them on the ice hadn't helped, Septimus grabbed the railing before he fell. He dangled there, thirty feet in the air.

"Great Alchemy no!" Marcellus cried, starting up the steps. "Apprentice hold on I will get you down."

"Marcellus no!" Marcia screamed. She ran, standing just below Septimus. "Septimus, do you trust me?"

"Yes," Septimus' voice was small and Marcia could barely hear it over the flames, but she knew he had said yes.

"Let go," Marcia said loudly. "Let go of the railing. I will catch you."

Septimus looked down at Marcia, and her piercing green eyes looked back at him. Before he could think about it too much, Septimus let go of the railing.

Marcia threw her arms up, and Septimus fell onto her. She put a curtain of magyk under him, to dull the impact. That didn't help Marcia though.

Marcia tumbled back, smacking her head on the ground. She heard a crack, and pain shot up her arm. She didn't care though.

"Septimus are you alright?" Marcia asked, sitting up with her apprentice sprawled in her lap. He looked okay.

'Yeah," Septimus sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Marcia your bleeding, and your arm, it looks bad Marcia. Maybe we should see Dandra again."

"Yes," Marcia pulled herself up, swaying slightly. "Marcellus, we have to go. Do you need us here tomorrow too?"

"No thank you," Marcellus said, his face pale. "I hope you are not seriously injured Marcia."

"Thank you' Marcia said, then started out of the chamber. "Yes Sarah Heap, tell me Septimus is not safe with me now."

A/N That's it for tonight. Please please review!


	4. In the Sick Bay

A/N Sorry it's been a couple days. I was at the barn riding for like 6 hours after school last night, and school is just insane and I could make excuses foreverr but whatever. I really like writing this. Read and review please! :)

"What did you do to yourself?" Dandra aksed Marcia, shaking her head. "Dear how many accidents can happen in one week?"

"Septimus fell," Marcia said. "I caught him. Dandra just tell me what's wrong with me. I have things to do today."

Dandra brought Marcia into the x-ray room, Septimus followed. Marcia sat, and Dandra gently lifted Marcia's arm onto the scanner. "I know it's broken but we need to see how bad it is so I can figure out what path to take."

Marcia nodded, and Dandra moved over to the machine, pressed a few buttons, and soon, a slide with an image of Marcia's arm printed out with a flash of purple magyk.

"Hmmm," Dandra sighed, furrowing her brow. "This doesn't look good at all. It's broken in three pieces, okay Marcia I am going to cast your arm."

Marcia stood, and followed Dandra, swaying a little bit. She felt sick and her head ached, right where she had smacked it on the ground.

"Are you alright?" Septimus put a hand on Marcia's elbow, the one that wasn't broken.

"Yes I'm fine Septimus," Marcia said dizzily. Black patches came into her sight around the corner of her eyes. "Just dizzy. From my head."

Dandra overheard, and turned around, looking at Marcia accusingly. "You hit your head too? When were you going to tell me that one?"

"I," Marcia couldn't finish. She could barely hold herself up. Septimus grabbed her, and sat her in a chair before she collapsed. Dandra came over, and looked at Marcia who was pale and her hands were shaking.

"You have a concussion," Dandra said, without even blinking. "It's obvious, I don't even need to do tests."

Septimus was standing, his hand on Marcia's shoulder. "Are you going to cast her still? Do you want tests anyways?"

"Tests are not necessary," Dandra said. "We know she has a concussion, and that's that. But yes I am going to cast her."

"I'm right here," Marcia informed them, her cheeks still pale. "Cast me and then can we go?"

"Yes," Dandra sighed, then looked at Septimus. "Can you help her to the room with me? I will show you the way."

Septimus took Marcia's hand and helped her to her feet. She still swayed, but Septimus moved his hand to her back and they walked to the room to get Marcia's arm casted.

"Thank you," Dandra said, as Septimus led Marcia to a chair. Dandra set the first layer of the cast on Marcia's arm, and then started the plaster, which of course, was purple.

While they waited for the cast to set, Dandra ducked out to see to a few other patients who had been waiting. Septimus and Marcia were left alone.

"Anything else hurt you?" Septimus asked Marcia quietly. "I'am sorry I forgot to do the lighten spell to make sure the circle could hold the led."

"No I'm fine," Marcia sighed, then she looked straight into her apprentice's eyes. "It was a mistake. That's what learning is. You will always learn better if you make mistakes, and if you don't make mistakes you don't learn."

"Yeah well it almost cost you your life," Septimus said, looking at his burned hands. "And I burned myself. I keep messing up Marcia."

"How are your hands?" Marcia asked quietly. "You don't keep messing up, you keep learning. You are learning things that will teach you not to make those mistakes again."

"I could never be ExtraOrdinary at this rate," Septimus sighed, looking at the wall. "I just keep screwing up."

"I made plently mistakes when I was your age Septimus," Marcia sighed. "I made many worse then yours, and look, I'm ExtraOrdinary now. You will be one day."

"I guess," Septimus said, obviously not convinced. Thankfully for him, at that very moment, Dandra walked in.

"Your set," she said, and Marcia stood up, her arm now covered by a big purple cast, from her fingers to her shoulder.

"How am I supposed to use my arm?" Marcia asked Dandra, raising an eyebrow. "Can I even bend it?"

"Yes," Dandra said, starting to show Marcia and Septimus out. "It'll take a little bit to get used to."

Marcia sighed buck thanked Dandra before she started out of the sick bay, Septimus following behind her. THey got on the stairs, and they spiraled up to the 20th floor. The door swung opened quietly to let Marcia and Septimus in.

"Do you need anything?" Septimus asked Marcia as they walked inside. "I can get you some coffee or something."

"No thank you Septimus," Marcia said, starting up to her study. "I have some paperwork to do at the moment."

A/N Chapter 4 is done! Thanks for reading guys! Review please! Also just a note, let's just pretend PathFinder doesn't exist okay? Okay sounds good! Okay well I haveeee to do homework now (ugh) so I have no idea when I can update next. Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it!


	5. Nightmares

A/N Well since it's too cold to go to the barn, you get another chapter :)

Marcia saw the led land on the metal inspection circle again. The metal cracked, but this time, Septimus did not grab the rail, and Marcia, hard as she tried, could do nothing but sit there and scream.

"Marcia," someone voice, Septimus' voice came into Marcia nightmare. Marcia sat up with a start and looked wide eyed at her apprentice, standing there with a worried expression on his face. "Are you alright?"

Marcia's green eyes were wide. She pulled the blanket tighter to herself, feeling slightly embarrassed that Septimus had heard her screams and come into her bedroom. "Yes fine." was her hasty reply.

Septimus stood, looking down at Marcia with concern flashing in his eyes. Her face was still pale, and her hands shook.

"Are you sure?" Septimus asked. "I can get you some water. Do you want some water or something?"

Marcia laughed, waved her hand, and a glass of water appeared in front of her. "I got it covered Septimus."

Septimus laughed, embarrassed. "Forgot. Marcia gosh I will never be ExtraOrdinary Wizard at the rate I keep messing up at."

Marcia sighed, shifting in her bed. "Septimus I have a million things to say to that one. You will be ExtraOrdinary one day, I know that. I can give you many more reasons in the morning though. Go to bed, tomorrow will be here before you know it. I have a challenging lesson planned for you, and you need your sleep."

"Okay," Septimus said. "Sleep well Marcia. See you in the morning. If you need anything just yell."

"Thank you," Marcia said as Septimus walked towards the door. "You too Septimus."

Septimus left the room and Marcia lay back against her pillows. She pulled the blankets tightly around her, hoping they could keep out her nightmares.

In the morning Marcia woke, dressed and walked out into her kitchen. She started a pot of coffee before she headed up to wake Septimus.

Marcia tapped on the door to the apprentice bedroom. It was a quick three beat knock, It was the same knock she always used to wake Septimus. "Septimus get up." Marcia said through the door.

"Mmmm," Septimus groaned, and Marcia heard him roll over in bed. "Ten more minutes? PLease?"

"Nope," Marcia smirked to herself. "Don't make me come in there Septimus. Do you need a cold bucket of water on your head?"

"No," Septimus grumbled, Marcia could tell his face was in his pillow. "They did that in the young army."

Marcia pushed open the door and walked inside, clicking her fingers to light the candles in Septimus' room.

"No," Septimus rolled out of bed, landing in a discombobulated heap on the floor. *SEE WHAT I DID THERE***

Marcia laughed at her dorky apprentice, helping him off the floor and handing him his tunic. "It's like I'm your mother or something, goodness Septimus."

"You are," Septimus replied with a grin. "You're more then a mother to me then Sarah is honestly."

"Thank you," Marcia said. She moved to Septimus' dresser and picked up a comb, handing it to him. "Use it, for once."

Septimus rolled his eyes but pulled the comb through his tangled hair. Marcia smiled as he did so. It was probably the first time he had brushed his hair in days.

"Now come to the kitchen," Marcia told Septimus. "We need to have a talk." Marcia saw Septimus' face and laughed. "No not THAT talk."

"Oh thank god," Septimus sighed with relief. "Okay well then I'm okay with it. Got a bit scared there for a moment."

Marcia left Septimus' room, Septimus following her. Two cups of coffee were sitting on the table and Marcia sat down.

"Septimus," she said as her apprentice sat across from her.

"Yes?" Septimus asked, drowning his oatmeal in syrup, as usual. Marcia smiled to herself as she watched him do it.

"Did you really mean what you said?" Marcia asked quietly. "That you think you will never be the ExtraOrdinary?"

"Yeah," Septimus said, looking down into his food. "I keep making mistakes with everything now. I don't think I could do it without you being there to remind me every five seconds, and even with you I still make mistakes."

"That's why it's called a mistake," Marcia sighed, looking liovingly at her apprentice. She wished he would at least have some faith in his magyk. "I made mistakes too, and so did Alther. Septimus you need to change your attitude about this too. Believe in the magyk, it will never fail you. You can only fail it. You must believe."

"I have been failing it," Septimus sighed quietly. "Forgetting to do things, hurting you, hurting myself."

"You can't possibly remember everything," Marcia said. "It is okay to make mistakes Septimus. I've done it, Alther's done it, goodness your idiot father makes them all the time."

Septimus laughed, thinking about Silas. "Yeah I know. Thanks Marcia. I just need to focus that's all."

Marcia smiled, placing her dished in the sink to be washed. "Good Septimus. Now come on, I have your lessons planned for today."

A/N It's even longer then the rest! Maybe it should be this cold more often. JUST KIDDING. It's like minus 20 here it's insane. Can someone please follow me on instagram so I can post Septimus Heap stuff and someone will understand? Read and review! Thank you so much for all the reviews it's great.


End file.
